


Cuddle (please I'm so uncreative)

by AlTrashmouth



Series: Sartie Works [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTrashmouth/pseuds/AlTrashmouth
Summary: Artie Abrams likes to hold Sam Evans and Sam Evans likes to hold Artie Abrams.
Relationships: Artie Abrams & Sam Evans, Artie Abrams/Sam Evans
Series: Sartie Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cuddle (please I'm so uncreative)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick birthday fic for Alexa and for Lydia after all the shit from today, I love you both

Artie had never felt so comfortable in his life until now as he laid upon Sam's chest hugging the tall blonde with his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He let out a deep exhale that caused Sam to tighten his grasp around Artie and the feeling fulfilled them both. 

They were currently cuddling upon Artie's couch after playing video games until the wee hours of the morning and Artie had begun to drift off to sleep- leaning against Sam's shoulder. How they winded up in this cuddle position will stay a question, but neither complained nor would dare to seek out an answer.

It was comfortable for both of them, holding onto someone- something both have missed and wished they had more of. Whatever reason why didn't get it much, maybe because one was bound to the chair, preventing any physical contact or the other never getting much but a quick shoulder pat because no one really thought he'd ever need some hug.

It was a Tuesday and in a few hours they were going to separate before Artie's parents saw them together, get into their own positions they were supposed to be in- Artie sleeping on the couch and Sam on the floor on top of an air mattress. They'd stay like this forever but neither had a clue on how to explain how much comfort they really got from holding another boy so close. 

Artie heard the faint thumps of Sam's heartbeat and Sam continued to feel the faint breath of the smaller male laying on his chest against his neck- it was something so small but something so grand to them both. No one would know how much this was to the two boys, except them and that was okay.

They were okay.


End file.
